Skybrander
'Skybrander' Favoring wind and mounts, the skybrander is a fierce combatant in the sky, however she is also quite fierce on the ground. She surrounds both her and their mount in blades of air which assist in combat by performing various maneuvers. Role: '''A skybrander likes to keep her distance when she can, as she has best advantage when she does so. But can fight rather well toe-to-toe by using the blades for defense and complicated maneuvers. '''Hit Die: '''D10 '''Requirements *'Skills '''Ride 8 ranks *'Feats Mounted Combat '''Class Skills A skybrander adds the following skills to their list of class skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Fly (Dex), Hand Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), and Ride (Dex). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies' Skybrander are proficient with lances, longspears, longswords and spears as well as light light and medium armor, and shields. 'Class Features' 'Mounted Combatant '''The skybrander's class levels stack with other classes that grand an animal companion or mount to determine her effective druid level. '''Expend Air '''At 1st level, a skybrander may add 5 to the CMB to perform a maneuver per air-blade she is willing to expend, for instance, she may expend two air-blades for a +10 bonus to CMB. '''Shockwave Particles ' At 1st level, a skybrander may summon a circular pattern of air-blades that envelope her, this is a full-round action. She can call a number of these equal to twice her HD. Whenever she makes a melee attack, she may increase the range by 5 feet for each air-blade she is willing to expend. The damage of the weapon as well as any enhancements upon the weapon such as flaming or freezing is then considered to be force damage and bypasses any damage reduction except for damage reduction that calls for an enchancement bonus such as DR 10/+4, in which case the weapon she is equipped with must have the appropriate enhancement modifier. '''Rune Branded Mount '''At 2nd level, a skybrander's mount may, as a full round action, summon a set of air-blades of it's own equal to the skybrander's HD. As long as it has at least two, it gains a fly speed equal to it's land speed with good maneuverability. Both the skybrander and the mount may then expend them as needed for Expend Air or Shockwave particles or One Thousand Tears. '''One Thousand Tears '''At 3rd level, a skybrander may expend air-blades to increase the damage of her attack by 2 for each air-blade expended, alternatively she may expend them all to allow her maneuver or attack damage to affect all subjects within a 40 ft. radius. '''Rune Branded Ally '''At 4th level, a skybrander may as an immediate action, expend her air-blades to give an ally the benefit of either Expend Air, Shockwave Particles, or One Thousand Tears. However, for each air-blade expended by the ability (with the exception of one thousand tears) she must spend two air-blades. '''Skyrune Knight '''At 5th level, as long as a skybrander has at least two air-blades, she has a flying speed equal to her land speed with perfect maneuverability, also, as long as she has at least two air-blades she is considered to be under the effects of greater heroism(CL equal to number of blades) and haste. Category:Prestige Classes